grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Act 21.1: Get Up Haros!
Chapter Navigation Missions Normal= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Start of Revolution Description "I was just a bait..." Dialogue Deep Ocean: Sigh! Deep Ocean: If only I had more soldiers like gate knight... Deep Ocean: Why are you guys so weak? Deep Ocean: Tsk tsk. Deep Ocean: Open the door! Deep Ocean: I am back. Marcus: Do you think this is your house Changhae Jung! Deep Ocean: Huh? Deep Ocean: How are you guys...? Eva: Do you not see what's going on? Eva: This is now Haros Justice Army's fort. Deep Ocean: Hiik! Deep Ocean: How dare you all deceive me! Deep Ocean: Tell me a reason why I should forgive you! Marcus: Forgive? Marcus: We don't need that! Marcus: Everyone aim. Deep Ocean: Ack! Everyone retreat! Retreat! Deep Ocean: Protect me gate knight! Now! Elscud: How far... Elscud: Should we retreat to? Deep Ocean: City! Let's go to the city! Eva: Kekekeke! Eva: He ran away really fast. Eva: There is no way he can run like that to the city. Marcus: We finally have him. Brady: Yes, we succeeded. Brady: Should we have a toast? Marcus: ...... Marcus: No, this is just a start. Marcus: Yes... not yet! ---- Marcus: I'm glad you are okay, Your Highness. Arme: You used her as bait. Marcus: Excuse you. Marcus: In order to block the enemies' power... Marcus: We just moved strategically. Marcus: Isn't that right, General? Russell: Hm... Marcus: The fall of the gateway base is just a minor result. Jin: You told everyone in the wilderness that you destroyed the gateway base. Marcus: It's a good way to raise everyone's enthusiasm. Ley: So you didn't mean for all these people to gather here? Marcus: Of course. Ley: Only if you can't talk. Hwarin: ...... Hwarin: I trust you. Hwarin: But promise me. Hwarin: That you will never fight another Haros... Marcus: Hmph! Are they Haros... too? Marcus: I don't know if they'll think of us as Haros. Marcus: Does Your Highness think people from the wilderness is under your reign? Hwarin: T-that... Harpe: Stop being so rude to Her Highness! Hwarin: No. He's right. Hwarin: I didn't do anything for them... Hwarin: Why would they want to call me a Queen. Harpe: Your Highness... Get Up Haros! Description "Can't take it anymore! Let's do this until the end!" Dialogue Harpe: You are all acting very rude to Her Highness! People from the Wilderness 1: What's the big deal about the Queen? People from the Wilderness 2: The Queen and all the royals will fall! People from the Wilderness 3: Yes, stop acting like you have all the power! Lass: What? People from the Wilderness 1: Hmph! Did you think we were here to get some food? People from the Wilderness 2: We are going to destroy the city with the gateway base! Sieghart: Hey. Relax. Lass: Are you going to revolt? People from the Wilderness 3: Revolt? This is revolution! People from the Wilderness 1: Yes, revolution! ---- People from the Wilderness 1: Allies of revolution! People from the Wilderness 2: There's traitors here! Hwarin: Everyone, please calm down. People from the Wilderness 3: The Queen! Get the Queen! People from the Wilderness 1: Sacrifice the Queen as an offering! People from the Wilderness 2: Let's show the city people! Hwarin: Wh, why... Ronan: Your Highness, we can't calm them with our words. Ronan: You have to get out of here. Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story